


elding

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: fara heil ok vel [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Healing, Hope, M/M, alfonse POV this time babey, incidental angst?, the angst that comes with being a person who needs some hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: [A well-worn letter, with creases and a few fold-tears that have been carefully repaired with letterpaste].My dearest, my beloved, my intrepid,I have been thinking hard on how I can aid you in your travails...
Relationships: Alfonse/Zacharias | Bruno
Series: fara heil ok vel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/923103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	elding

**Author's Note:**

> i am gonig to sit down and i am going to write this and then i am gonig to post it because id like to have written something today! i dont know what its about yet but i hope that it is good.

[A well-worn letter. The sheets are soft with handling, crisscrossed with creases, and have a few fold-tears that have been carefully repaired with letterpaste. The handwriting is clean and precise, with a deliberate exemplary neatness that almost strikes one as nervous.]

* * *

_My dearest, my beloved, my intrepid,_

_I have been thinking hard on how I can aid you in your travails. Not just the cure, though we will find that, in time. But the journey, it is..._

_I never felt so alone in my life as I did those times when I missed you._

_I can't imagine what you feel right now. I know I saw desperation reflected in your movements. I know I heard - I *know* what I heard in your tone, even though I have never before heard such sadness and heartbreak from you. I know that your actions reflect a hopelessness I would only wish upon my worst enemies._

_I cannot imagine what you feel, but, I can tell well enough all the same._

_We will find our way out of this labyrinth the gods have trapped us in. Until such time, though, allow me- allow yourself this:_

_When you were gone, I thought on what we had been and felt only despair. To think on what I had lost, to revel in what was gone from me, it hurt more precisely than any wound ever did. It was all I had, though, and so I dwelt in those moments._

_I can not withstand the thought of you experiencing that hurt. You've been hurt too much already._

_So, I thought I might... might send you some... I will call them imaginings, but truly, they existed as daydreams, for most my life. I will send you my dreams, of what we could be in the future. A future that WILL come._

_It is a terrible thing, to be without hope. I know well that it cannot be given. But, I think perhaps I might give you something, at least, to think about._

_I love you. I miss you. As soon as I can be by your side, know I will be there until eternity fades to naught._

_Yours truly,_

_Alse_

**Author's Note:**

> oh! this surprised me! i am surprised by this! huh  
> well i hope you like it. i am going to make a new series for this and then maybe it will be like a mirror. maybe its time to indulge in some hope who knows.
> 
> anyway todays title rbought to you by _elding_ , the old norse word for "dawn; night (last part of the night before dawn)"
> 
> also i know im using the word revel wrong here but goddamn it these boys are Romantics and what is romantisism if not using big and wild words to describe big and tragic and wild emotions


End file.
